1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a process for preparing monobasic and dibasic alkali metal periodates from tribasic, tetrabasic or pentabasic alkali metal periodates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monobasic alkali metal periodates have been prepared by reacting tribasic alkali metal periodates with a strong mineral acid such as sulfuric acid or nitric acid.
Such strong acids result in neutral by-products such as alkali metal nitrates or alkali metal sulfates. The process of the present invention results in by-products having basic values such as alkali metal carbonates, bicarbonates or dilute caustic solutions which can be recovered and employed, if desired, in other processes requiring basic values such as, for example, precipitating magnesium hydroxide from seawater, neutralizing acidic process streams and the like.